


His Lucky Shirt

by igotstarlight



Category: Block B
Genre: B-Bomb, F/M, block b - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotstarlight/pseuds/igotstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened when your boyfriend, Minhyuk, was away in Japan? What will it change for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lucky Shirt

     You came home to an empty apartment for fourth day in a row, zero trace of your boyfriend. The fight that pushed him away from home echoing in your mind as you haphazardly leave your shoes by the door. 

_‘Where could he even be? Isn’t Jiho out of town? Maybe he’s staying with Kwonnie,’_ You sigh in sadness and frustration. Throwing your keys on your coffee table, knocking over an empty cup, you splayed across the sofa. Your apartment was a mess since the realization that he wasn’t coming back that night. Or the night after, and so on, until today. 

     The argument was over a rumor, started by someone looking for a reaction. Looking to ruin you and Minhyuk’s relationship, and so far succeeding. He hasn’t responded to calls or texts, but he does message you every night. A simple, three word text that has you clingy onto him.

 

_“I am okay.”_

 

     The only issue for you was what the true meaning was. Was it to reassure you nothing had happened to him and he’s safe? Or was it something bigger, something along the lines of an, ‘ _I’m okay without you.’_ You only hoped you were overthinking everything. 

     You decided to try to call him again. The fourth ring, you heard the click. 

     “…Hello?” He sighed, a hint of annoyance tracing his greeting.

     “Minhyukkie…” you started, but choked up. “Min-Minhyuk-ah, can you please come home? I’m not okay,” you started sniffling.

     “What’s going on? What happened?!” He immediately asked, worry seeping into each word. You sniffled again, coughing to clear your throat.

     “Minhyuk, I just need you to come home,” You tried to say confidently. With a sigh of worry he agreed and said he was on his way.

      You decided to clean up the apartment in an attempt to look less pathetic than you felt. Once you were satisfied the living room was acceptable, you moved to your shared bedroom. The one you haven’t slept in since he left, hoping he’d come home each night to find you on the couch and to bring you to bed with him. Like he did after every big fight. 

      You started to put away days worth of clothes into the hamper, but stopped on one of Minhyuk’s shirts. The one he was wearing when he came home from his tour in Japan. The one he wore during the fight, yet removed before he packed a bag and left. The one you bought him for his first big dinner party after debut. The one that now bore red lipstick stains on the collar that weren’t close to any shade you owned. 

      “Wha-what the fuck-“ You cut yourself off as the front door opened, signaling Minhyuk’s arrival. You quickly shoved the shirt deep into the hamper and turning just in time to see his beautifully sculpted face walk through the bedroom threshold. 

      “Hey, what’s going on?” He asked, worry furrowing his thick brows into a crease. 

      “I just- I missed you and haven’t been doing well. I wanted to talk, about this, about us,” You whisper the last part, as if your relationship would shatter right there. 

      “I-I missed you too, but I don’t think I really want to do this yet, I just need more time to-“ You cut him off, hurt and anger started to bubble.

      “Why? Because you did actually cheat on me? Don’t know how to save your own ass or something?” You shout at him, tears in your eyes. 

      “I didn’t cheat on you, I swear to-“

      “Minhyuk, just _tell_ me. Stop putting it off and hurting me more. I saw the shirt, Minhyukkie. I know it wasn’t just a rumor. Okay?” You sighed, pulling the shirt out of the hamper. “Now, can you please be a man and be honest and just break up with me.”

      “It’s not true! I didn’t cheat on you, I never would! It’s just a stupid rumor, and that isn’t proof of anything considering Kyung wore it while we were in Japan!” He shouted at you, making you flinch. “Ask him yourself!”

      “I’m not a fucking idiot, Minhyuk,” You laced venom in your words. His face contorted, hurt and anger splaying across his beautiful features.

      “No, not at all. Just not trusting me and making me want to break up with you anyway. No fucking idiocy there. You don’t believe me? Fine, we’re done.”

       Time stopped, his words freezing you to where you sat, your chest having searing pain. You watched his back as he walked down the hall; Only when you heard him putting his shoes on did you move. You sprinted down the hall, grabbing his arm.

       “I’m _done_ , don’t you get that?” He choked out, tears in his eyes as he ripped his arm from your grasp and slammed the door as he left. 

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be a part 2, cause I'm not that cruel. You'll just have to wait a day or two. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome! Feel free to follow me on twitter @ imnamminjiho 
> 
> Kudos are welcomed and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sorry if my writing isn't the best T.T


End file.
